Taz-Mania (SNES)
Taz-Mania on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System was published by Sunsoft, and is a different game than the ones published for the Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, and Nintendo Game Boy. Gameplay Acts and Stages There are five Acts, three Stages and four Bonus Stages per act. Act 1 *''Act 1, Stage 1 - "Main Course (Level 1):'' Taz must catch 3 Kiwis to move on. He says "Taz Stuffed!" once all the kiwis have been caught. *''Act 1, Stage 2 - "The Outback (Level 2):'' Taz must catch 5 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Need Bicarbonate!". *''Act 1, Stage 3 - "Kiwi Cross (Level 3):'' Taz must catch 7 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Hate Trucks!". *''Act 1, Bonus Stage 1 - "Kiwi Grab":'' Taz can catch as many kiwis as he wants in the bonus stage, but once time runs out, you'll move on to Act 2. Act 2 *''Act 2, Stage 1 - "Jungle Jump":'' Taz must catch 7 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Need to Floss!". *''Act 2, Stage 2 - "Rainy Daze": '' Taz must catch 9 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Hate Water!". *''Act 2, Stage 3 - "Jungle Night":'' Taz must catch 11 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Sleepy!". *''Act 2, Bonus Stage 2 - "Bushrat Brunch":'' In this second bonus stage, Taz must catch as many Bushrats as he can. When the timer runs out, he'll move on to Act 3. Act 3 *''Act 3, Stage 1 - "Desert Dessert":'' Taz must catch 9 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Ready to Party!". *''Act 3, Stage 2 - "Crazy Canyons":'' Taz must catch 11 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Bad To The Bone!". *''Act 3, Stage 3 - "Wendal Woods":'' Taz must catch 13 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Really Cool!". *''Act 3, Bonus Stage 3 - "Bird Bath":'' In the third bonus stage, Taz must catch as many red and blue birds as he can. When the timer runs out, he'll move on to Act 4. Act 4 *''Act 4, Stage 1 - "Mountain Mayhem":'' Taz must catch 11 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Very Dizzy!". *''Act 4, Stage 2 - "Snowy Ridge":'' Taz must catch 13 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Awesome!". *''Act 4, Stage 3 - "Wackyland":'' Taz must catch 15 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Rules!". *''Act 4, Bonus Stage 4 (Same as Bonus Stage 1):'' In the final bonus stage, it's the same as the first bonus stage, just grab as many kiwis and red birds as you can. When the timer runs out, you'll move on to the final act, Act 5. Act 5 - The Final Act This is the Final Act of the Game, and to ensure of it, there is no bonus stage at the end. *''Act 5, Stage 1 - "Interstate Idiocy":'' Taz must catch 15 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "Taz Pooped!". *''Act 5, Stage 2 - "Looney Toon Town":'' Taz must catch 17 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all he says "BURP!". *''Act 5, Stage 3 - "The Road Home":'' The Final Stage of the Final Act. The Official Last Level of the Game. In it, Taz must catch all 20 Kiwis to move on, once he catches them all, he says "Taz Be Back Soon!". You'll be able to play the game again. Or as the case may be, the other Taz-themed games that got released. And after a credits sequence, the game ends with "That's all Folks!" Notes * The player may be able to see Road Runner at some point during the game. Walkthrough Category:Video games Category:Taz-Mania Category:1993 Category:SNES games Category:Nintendo